We're Stupid
by lolave
Summary: Aku... aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membunuhmu.\ DOR!. FOR NHTD #5


**NARUTO DKK milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**We're Stupid**** milik lave**

**MUNGKIN KELANJUTAN DARI FIC GOMEN MILIK KAK MUSHI KARA-CHAN**

**Fic buat NaruHinaTragedyDay's #5**

**WARNING: TYPO, EyD ANCUR, ANEH, FIC NGEBUT(?), LEBAY(KAYAK SINETRON), FEELNYA (SANGAT) KURANG, ETC.**

.

.

.

"Kau?"

Gadis itu tidak merespon. Masih membisu dengan pistol teracung. Naruto melangkah maju, dengan senyum samar. "Jangan mendekat!" gadis itu mendesis waspada.

Tapi seakan tuli, Naruto tetap berjalan. "Berhenti atau—"

"—atau apa?" katanya cepat dengan nada menantang. "atau... atau aku akan membunuhmu." Naruto mendengus mengejek atas ancamanya. Menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Itu terdengar tidak meyakinkan," Pemuda itu menyeringai, berhenti sejenak. Manik beda warna itu beradu pandang. "Hinata?" gadis dibalik topeng itu melotot kaget, sekuat tenaga ia tenggelamkan perasaan ganjil.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku karena Hiashi-san yang menyuruhmu?" safir itu memandangnya tajam, jelas ada luka didalamnya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hinata... aku tahu kau orang yang baik."

Hinata mendecih. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Yang kutahu kau sama munafikna seperti mereka, Naruto." Ia berujar sengit. "Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bersiaplah berbaring ditanah, selamanya."

Naruto terdiam lalu tertawa, sukses membuat Hinata geram. "Lucu sekali." Pemuda itu menyusut setitilk air mata yang keluar. Gadis itu mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan otaknya.

"Kau mengigatkanku saat kita SMA, Hinata. Saat itu aku membuatmu marah, karena aku malah mengantar Shion pulang," pemuda itu terkekeh. "padahal aku ada janji denganmu."

Sekarang dia malah bercerita? Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkat kepekaanya dalam memahami situasi. "Teruslah bernostalgia, Uzumaki-sialan." Hinata nyaris berteriak. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mengabaikan suara lain ditelinganya.

Polisi dengan garis tiga tipis dimasing-masing pipi itu menunduk, "Tapi besoknya kau tetap memaafkanku, bahkan kau melindungiku ketika aku hampir dipukul Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali menatapnya. "Kau sering menolongku dari hukuman Kakashi-_Sensei _saat membersikan toilet_."_ Naruto terkekeh lagi.

"Ini omong kosong!" gadis itu lirih.

Suara dingin sepupunya dari kabel yang terhubung dari telinga Hinata itu terdengar kembali. _"Berhentilah bermain-main dan cepat bunuh Uzumaki itu, Hinata. Ini misi terakhir kita! Ingat, mereka yang membunuh keluarga kita."_

"Benar! Kau... kalian telah membunuh _Otou-san, kaa-chan_." Rasa sesak berdampak pada matanya yang berkabut dan getar pilu yang tak dapat disembunyikan. Ia mengeratkan pistol ditanganya. Maniknya kini dihiasi rasa dendam dan sakit hati.

"Itu hukuman yang sudah ditetapkan, Hinata. Hiashi-san pantas mendapatkanya."

"Pantas katamu?" matanya terasa memanas, tak terkecuali hatinya.

**DOR!**

Hinata takmampu berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Timah panas itu jelas melewati sisi wajahnya, sebelum berhasil memecahkan jendela dibelakang. Hinata sengaja melencengkan tembakanya. Naruto membeku atas tindakan Hinata yang tanpa diduga.

"A-aku tak bisa." Terlebih ketika mata itu memandangnya. Ia menurunkan senjatanya. Sia-sia ia belajar untuk tidak menunjukan belas kasihan. Seharusnya ini mudah. Ia tidak seperti Neji yang berdarah dingin, setidaknya rasa takut masih ada dalam dirinya untuk membunuh orang.

Lalu mendadak Naruto berlari kearahnya, memeluknya hingga pistol itu jatuh.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Pemuda itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Pemuda itu mengeram. Senyap cukup menjadi jeda lama.

Naruto mengambil nafas tertahan,"A-aku ingat saat kau juga melindungiku ketika aku dikeroyok oleh ge-gerombolan preman, pa-padahal kau baru sabuk kuning." Logam itu terasa membakar kulitnya."Jadi k-kali ini biarkan aku yang melindungimu, Hi-Hinata." air mata itu mendesak mengucur dari pipin sang gadis.

Kaki Naruto terasa mati rasa. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Munkin ia akan terjatuh, jika saja tangan Hinata tidak erat memeluknya. Suaranya sekarat ditenggorokan. "Ya-yang aku tahu kau masih tetap jadi pacarku, Hina-_chan_?" pertanyaan ini sungguh konyol. Mereka tahu.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi." Suara dingin Neji terdengar dibelakangnya. Ia menyimpan kembali pistolnya dalam jas.

"Bukankah ini yang kita mau, itu yang kau mau. Kita sudah membunuh orang-orang yang membunuh keluarga kita. Kita sudah membalaskan dendam mereka."

Ya! Bukankah harusnya ia senang? Ia harusnya tertawa girang alih-alih menangis—menangisi musuhmu? Tidakah itu terdengar masuk akal?—

Apa dia menyesal membunuh pemuda ini?

...tidak.

Ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Neji-Nii, aku sudah lelah." Entah sejak kapan pistol itu ada disamping kepalanya. Ia belum sempat mencegah ketika gadis itu menarik pelatuknya.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk, njir! Ini apaannnnnnnn? Hadehhhhhhh, demi ikutan NHTD nekat buat cerita abal kyak gini.

**Makasih yang udah baca, mohon kritiknya. **

**Hatur nuhun pisan. **


End file.
